


Bad Ideas

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [60]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 60 - "Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?"
Relationships: Petra Solano/Jane Villanueva
Series: Drabble Collection [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 16





	Bad Ideas

There were many, many reasons this was a bad idea.

Petra had known it, but that didn't stop... the feelings.

She had been fine with it when she thought it was one-sided, but this conversation was proving that wasn't true.

"I don't think I need to tell you all the reasons this is a bad idea," Petra said.

"Believe me, I already thought of them all," Jane said. "But... can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?"

Normal sounded nice. Unlikely, but nice.

Petra was willing to pretend this once.

So she kissed Jane.

And Jane kissed her back.


End file.
